


Ore wa matsudarou

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Teenagers, True Love, Virginity
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Toma-chan lascia che te lo dica, la verginità è un principio vecchio ormai. A nessuno importa della verginità in questo paese. È andata fuori moda negli anni Cinquanta e, fidati, non tornerà di moda!”
Relationships: Ikuta Toma/Takizawa Hideaki, Ikuta Toma/Yamashita Tomohisa





	Ore wa matsudarou

**_ \- Ore wa Matsudarou -  _ **

Toma fissava il vuoto, con aria corrucciata.

Avevano finito da più di un’ora le prove per il Sugao, ma il più grande gli aveva detto di aspettarlo, senza andare via con gli altri, e così lui aveva fatto.

Era rimasto seduto nel camerino, aspettando che tutti gli altri se ne fossero andati, continuando a ripetere che stava aspettando Tackey quando gli veniva chiesto perché non se ne stesse andando.

Aveva risposto così anche a Yamashita, che di contro l’aveva guardato con un sopracciglio alzato e aveva scosso la testa, senza tuttavia dirgli nulla.

Ora Ikuta era rimasto completamente da solo. Guardava l’orologio con aria annoiata, continuando a domandarsi che cosa potesse mai volere da lui Hideaki.

Stava per alzarsi e andare a cercarlo, quando finalmente la porta si aprì.

“Scusa per averti fatto aspettare, Toma-chan” gli disse il biondo, con la sua solita espressione allegra che, il più piccolo lo sospettava ormai da qualche anno, era puramente di facciata.

“Non fa niente, gli altri sono andati via da poco” gli rispose, con un sorriso di circostanza.

Si alzò in piedi, e stava per domandargli perché gli avesse chiesto di attendere, ma l’altro non gliene diede il tempo.

Andò velocemente verso di lui, mettendogli una mano su un fianco e spingendolo contro il muro più vicino, iniziando a baciarlo.

Toma rimase spiazzato.

Rimase con gli occhi aperti per qualche secondo, prima che cominciassero a fargli male perché non riusciva a focalizzarsi su niente.

Allora li chiuse, e riuscì a concentrarsi solo su quello che stava accadendo.

Takizawa Hideaki lo stava _baciando_.

E lui, dal canto suo, lo stava lasciando fare.

Non sapeva dire se fosse perché lo volesse davvero o perché non riusciva materialmente a liberarsi dalla presa dell’altro; fatto stava che era rimasto immobile, con le mani del più grande su di lui e la sua bocca che cominciava a spostarsi, andando ad esplorare il collo, la gola, la clavicola.

Toma si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, e riuscì chiaramente a percepire il sorriso di Tackey contro la sua pelle.

Continuò a lasciarsi toccare, a lasciarsi baciare, fino a quando non sentì le mani dell’altro dirigersi, senza troppe cerimonie, verso la cintura dei suoi pantaloni.

Ikuta trasalì, mettendo con decisione le mani sulle spalle di Takizawa e spingendolo via quel tanto che bastava per interrompere qualsiasi contatto fra i due.

“T-Tackey...” disse, a corto di fiato. “Che cosa stai facendo?” gli chiese, con gli occhi ancora sbarrati.

Il biondo sorrise, scrollando le spalle.

“Ci hai messo un bel po’ ad accorgerti che stavo facendo qualcosa, Toma-chan” gli fece notare, con aria di scherno.

Il più piccolo arrossì, poi trasse un respiro profondo.

“Voglio dire... perché quest’assalto improvviso?” domandò, cercando di non far notare all’altro quanto ancora fosse scosso, quanto fosse confuso da quanto era appena successo.

Takizawa chinò il capo da una parte, guardandolo come se la domanda che gli aveva appena rivolto non avesse alcun senso.

“Non c’è un perché. Mi andava e basta” gli disse, poi sorrise di nuovo. “Hai un’aria così innocente che è quasi impossibile resistere alla tentazione” aggiunse, e Toma ebbe la netta impressione che lo stesse prendendo in giro.

Assunse un’espressione quanto più dignitosa possibile, passandosi una mano fra i capelli come per metterli in ordine.

“Mi conosci da più di cinque anni ormai... dovresti sapere di aver sbagliato persona, _Takizawa-kun_ ” gli disse, aggrottando le sopracciglia e non riuscendo a non mostrare imbarazzo.

“Oh, andiamo Toma! Sarà anche vero che ti conosco da cinque anni, ma _perdonami_ se mi è passato per la mente che non fossi più un timido adolescente che aspetta il vero amore!” gli disse, e Ikuta non poté fare a meno di notare che più che irritato sembrava essere _divertito._

La cosa lo infastidì ancora di più.

“Non si tratta di ‘aspettare il vero amore’” gli fece il verso, mentre il rossore sulle sue guance si acuiva. “Semplicemente, io ho certi principi, e lo sai. Non sono come te.” ci rifletté un attimo, poi la sua espressione si rabbuiò. “O Pi.” aggiunse, quasi con tono demoralizzato.

Takizawa non si trattenne dallo scoppiare a ridere. Gli tornò vicino, questa volta apparentemente privo di cattive intenzioni, e gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Toma-chan lascia che te lo dica, la verginità è un principio vecchio ormai. A nessuno importa della verginità in questo paese. È andata fuori moda negli anni Cinquanta e, fidati, non tornerà di moda!” gli disse, con un ghigno in volto.

Il più piccolo lo fissò con un’espressione esasperata, passandosi bruscamente una mano davanti agli occhi come se gli stesse per venire mal di testa.

“Tackey, per favore... sono stanco, lasciami andare a casa.” si limitò a dirgli, scostandolo con un movimento controllato del braccio e facendo per andarsene.

Takizawa lo guardò, scuotendo le spalle e ridacchiando.

“Hai diciassette anni, Toma, fattene una ragione... per quanto ancora lo vuoi aspettare senza fare niente in proposito?” gli disse mentre quello era sulla porta. Lo vide raggelarsi, e poi girarsi verso di lui con aria corrucciata.

“Aspettare chi?” sibilò, non facendo altro che aumentare l’ilarità del più grande. Questi andò verso di lui, battendogli una mano sulla spalla e guardandolo con aria complice.

“Il vero amore, Toma-chan” sussurrò, ironico, poi fu lui il primo ad uscire dalla stanza, senza smettere di ridacchiare.

Ikuta rimase fermo in mezzo alla stanza, stringendo i pugni e conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi.

Certe volte Tackey riusciva ad essere davvero, davvero _irritante_.

********

Tornato al dormitorio, non voleva far altro che mettersi subito a letto.

Non aveva particolarmente sonno, ma si sentiva... stanco.

O semplicemente, non voleva rimanere sveglio troppo a lungo, senza far altro che ripensare a quello che era successo poco prima.

Si cambiò velocemente, indossando il pigiama, e stava per mettersi sotto le coperte quando vide Yamashita entrare nella stanza.

Si voltò a guardarlo, notando immediatamente che il suo umore non era dei migliori.

“Ciao, Pi” gli disse, con un mezzo sorriso. Il più piccolo chinò il capo, in segno di saluto.

“Allora?” gli chiese poi, sedendosi al limitare del letto.

“Allora cosa?” Toma lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati.

“Com’è andata oggi pomeriggio con Tackey?” specificò, con aria indifferente. Il più grande arrossì, sistemandosi sotto le coperte.

“Bene. Io...” stava iniziando a spiegare, ma l’altro non lo lasciò concludere.

“In che senso bene? Non ci sarai mica stato, vero?!” lo riprese, con tono di voce sensibilmente più alto.

Toma alzò il busto, facendo perno sui gomiti.

“No che non ci sono stato! E poi, scusa, tu... tu sapevi che cosa voleva da me?” vide Yamashita assumere un’espressione più rilassata, e poi fissarlo per qualche secondo prima di scoppiare a ridere.

“Oh, andiamo Toma! È Tackey, che cosa ti aspettavi che volesse?” gli chiese, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

L’altro si sentì a disagio, esattamente come gli era accaduto con Hideaki. Scrollò le spalle e chinò il capo.

“Non è colpa mia, non vado certo alle prove aspettandomi assalti sessuali da lui” bofonchiò, e Yamapi rise più forte.

“Come mai hai rifiutato?” gli chiese poi, tornando improvvisamente serio.

“Beh, secondo lui è perché sto ancora aspettando il vero amore” ironizzò, ma le guance gli si colorarono immediatamente di un rosso intenso quando vide l’espressione quasi affascinata di Pi.

“Davvero? E chi sarebbe il vero amore?” domandò, malizioso.

Toma si morse un labbro, guardandolo di sottecchi. Poi si stese nuovamente, tirandosi le lenzuola sopra la testa.

“Nessuno. Buonanotte Pi” disse brusco, tagliando il discorso.

Sentì il più piccolo alzarsi dal letto e pensò che se ne fosse andato, quando invece sentì il suo respiro all’altezza dell’orecchio.

“Sono felice che non sia stato con lui.” mormorò Yamashita “Buonanotte, Toma-chan” disse poi a voce più alta, lasciando la stanza.

Non appena fu certo che l’altro fosse uscito, Toma alzò lo sguardo in direzione della porta, e sorrise.

Forse Tackey aveva ragione.

Era davvero arrivato il suo momento.


End file.
